Forbidden
by iWishUponAShootingStar
Summary: The equilibrium has been destroyed,no hope can be found as seeing that the only light left has been captured and proclaimed the new queen of darkness. *demon and angels. Warning dark theme.
1. Chapter 1

The thundered echoed and lighting flashed through the sky. Across the land, a castle stood, once filled with light and beauty, with joy and laughter, with the sweet smell of spring is now enveloped in pure darkness and the feeling of hatred.

Reaching at the farther top of the castle, the harsh wind blew the lush white curtains out the balcony. The thunder boomed again as lighting followed after, shedding light for a second at the occupants in the room.

A man with dark raven hair, clad in dark pants and a button up black polo tightened his arms, wrapped around a brunette in a white flowing dress until her knees, her eyes filled with tears as she star. He whispered words to her ear as she whimpered. She's frightened, he knew and that made him smirk. His big black majestic wings flapped and wrapped around them, concealing her smaller white ones in an embrace.

She felt so helpless, she thought. She could do nothing as her parents were killed, could do nothing to fend her own kingdom, could do nothing but watch as they take over.

Through the light given off from the lightning, his eyes could be seen, piercing red-crimson, the eyes she was frightened of since her childhood. They held amusement and possession. His smirk widened as he felt her shiver.

"…mine…all mine…"

* * *

The angels have been over thrown. Their reign as the most superior beings has ended. The king and queen has fallen, all the angels are dead, All but one…The daughter of the royal family, the last of their kind, The one and only Princess Mikan Sakura.

The news spread through the land like a virus with no cure. The humans were solemn with fear; not knowing what would happen next. Nothing is definite anymore, would the next day be good or bad, moreover will there be a tomorrow, they could do nothing but wait.

At the underworld, a man smiled in satisfaction as he watched the humans cower in fear. Demons spread through the lands bringing chaos and destruction. Everything is in place, He grinned at the thought. He turned and made his way through the halls.

The guards bowed their heads low in respect as he passed. He just ignored them with one thing set in mind. He reached the second floor of the castle and stopped.

"Did you see the girl?" A voice spoke.

"No, I've only caught a glimpsed. But it's true as they say… the rumor of her beauty."

"I wonder what she'd be like." The man asked maliciously, licking his lips. He gasped as he tasted blood flow from his mouth.

The other man could only watch in horror as his friend fell dead on the floor. He stared at the limp body for a second before feeling a gaze on him. He looked in front of him and immediately froze on spot as the Demon King stood before him, eyes piercing. The man couldn't even move a step before he too fell, his blood staining the carpet.

The Demon King raised his hand gesturing to the guards to come and clean the mess.

He was cruel as they say, he spared no one who went against him. Merciless to those who pleaded and cried for his tolerance. He never really cared at all, no one can even say he has a heart anymore, but after all he is a demon, the most efficacious of them all, since when did they have hearts? There is a secret only he knows, so dark that no one dared to question his authority, afraid of their lives.

He started to walk again further to the more secluded top part of the castle and stopped once he reached a black double door at the end of the hallway, embedded with intricate design. He slowly pushed open the doors and went in, the doors closed shut and enveloped the room in darkness once more, his eyes roamed across the dark room, he closed his eyes and breathed in, and the metallic smell of blood reached his nose. At once, he darted his attention to the four posted king size bed at the center.

A brunette sat on the edge, her bangs covering her eyes and her long silk-like hair cascaded down her back until her waist, a long chain covered her right wrist that led a trail to the wall.

He slowly approached the bed and stopped before her.

"How many times do I have to tell you," His voice gentle and smooth. " you'll only hurt yourself?" He spoke and reached to her bloody wrist. She winced at the contact.

He reached for the white cloth on the table side and wiped the blood off; once he was done he caressed the wound softly. He smirked as he felt her stiffen. He cupped her face and tilted it up, their eyes met and he frowned at the tears brimming at the corned of her eyes.

"A lady shouldn't cry." He whispered softly. "Especially not my queen," He added, voice with pride and possession.

He stared deeply into her eyes as the tears fell. His eyes turned to slits when one lone tear landed on his palm, he slowly wiped her tears away and crouched down so he leveled with her.

"...Please..." She sobbed, the first thing she actually said upon arriving at his castle two days ago.

He scowled at the tone of her voice, he could feel his temper rising up. "You are my queen and it shall stay like that!" His tone made her wince as she continued to sob.

He released a breath and stood up. "You need to rest, I'm sure your exhausted." He said, tone more gentle but still stern. "We'll visit the town tomorrow." He reached for the lock stuck to the wall attached to the chain on her wrist, he loosened it to a extend that she'd be more comfortable in. He picked her up bridal style and placed her on the bed more properly.

He casted one more look at her before bringing the sheets up to her shoulder and walked off to the adjoining bathroom.

When he came back she has already fallen into deep slumber. He sat down on the bed and caressed her cheek, feeling a bit sultry from her tears.

"You shall be my queen..." He started, his hand roaming on her neck to slightly grasp her nape and brought her closer, their lips merely centimeters apart, he felt her quiver from his cool touch. "...you shall stay by my side for all eternity."

End.

* * *

Our first try at a dark themed story. We tried to make something different for a change.:D Anyway how bout it? should we try to continue this one or should we stick to comedy and romance?

Please Review! your comments means the world to us!


	2. Chapter 2

_"How could you agree to this?" Izumi demanded. His voice heard throughout the floor._

_"Now, now your highness, Don't over react." An elder said calmly, he adjusted his glasses as he spoke. "We believe this is for the good of everyone."_

_"Everyone but us!" Izumi countered, His wings wide opened. "I don't care what you think! I'll never allow my daughter to be with those- those creatures!" He said it as if it was a vile poison consumed._

_"Izumi, dear." Yuka came and placed a hand over her husband's shoulder. She gave him a look as he reluctantly nodded._

_"Elders," She started and came forward. "I'm sorry but why aren't we informed of this agreement?" She asked. "After all, this matter is concerning our daughter."_

_"With all do respect your highness, Your daughter,yes. But she is also our queen to be." He pointed out. "We have thought about this thoroughly and we all think what is right for everyone, we won't just take this matter at hand and make drastic decisions."_

_Izumi gritted his teeth in frustration. "We won't stand for this."_

_"My, my." A voice came. They turned around and the sight made the King more frustrated. There stand the current Demon king._

_"I see you have been informed of the deal... Izumi." He grinned._

_Izumi narrowed his eyes. "Loran, what are you doing here?" He asked, trying to be composed as possible. "This is our territory." He spat out._

_"Now don't be like that," Sarcasm heard in his voice. "After all..." He grinned evilly. "Your daughter is to be wed to out son."_

* * *

_"Princess!" A young maid called out. "Please come back, your parents will surely be displeased." She managed to huff out._

_"Oh, come on! I'm just going to play!" A girl at the age of six with bright auburn chestnut eyes and long hazel hair whined. "And anyway, Mother and Father has visitors today!" She reasoned out followed by fits of giggles._

_"Princess!" The maid tried to follow after but failed as the princess disappeared into the woods._

_The princess made her way through the plants and stones, trying to follow after a black butterfly."_

_"Come back!" She huffed, full attention on the flying creature. She jumped high and made an attempt to spread out her small white wings and follow the butterfly higher but fell._

_She scrunched up her face as tears contorted her eyes._

_"What's wrong?"_

_She ceased from crying having heard an unfamiliar voice._

_"Who..." She sniffed. "... are you?" She asked only to be greeted with silence._

_"Hello?" A curious look adorned her face as she tried to stand up and yelped feeling a sting on her knee._

_"You're hurt." The voice came again._

_She looked to her sides, trying to find the source of the voice._

_"Whee are you?" She asked and started walking._

_"Here."_

_"Where here?" She asked again as her small hands grasped the skirt of her pearl pearl white gown._

_"Closer."_

_"Closer?" She tilted her head._

_"Closer."_

_"Who are you?" She questioned and heard shuffling noises from a bush. Curious, she walked to it and reached her hand out._

_"Are you here?"_

_She gave a short shriek as a stray cat jumped out and made her topple backwards on the ground._

_Tears build up in her eyes as she felt the stings from the scratches on her hands and legs._

_"Scared?" The voice cam from behind her._

_Startled, she looked back behind her and gasped as she came face to face with a boy, about three years older than her with black wings._

_She stared back in his eyes as the color lured her._

_Crimson blood eyes, such a rare and fascinating color. The look he gave made her shiver, something about him made her scared._

_"Who are you?" That question made him grin._

_"Natsume..."_

* * *

_"What do you mean by this!" The Demon king slammed his hands on the table. Mikan whimpered and hid behind her father's leg._

_"Loran, don't be so surprised." The tone of his voice irked the Demon. "Do you actually think that the news of your plans wouldn't be know?"_

_"The agreement can't be changed. Even the elders said so! It is bounded by the law!"_

_"Yes, we are to abide by the law and disobeying it would be an offense." Izumi spoke. "Like what you have done."_

_Loran gritted his teeth as he clenched his hands._

_Yuka glared at the demons. "We will never allow our daughter to be with creatures like you."_

_Mikan continued to whimper as she watched from behind the looks the demons gave, her eyes looked at each one of them and landed on the boy he met just a week ago. His face was emotionless but his eyes tells a different story as he bore his eyes to hers. She quivered as she tightened her grasp on the dress of her mother._

_"You will regret this!" The Demon king said as they stormed out of the room._

_Mikan's attention trailed back to the boy as he gave one last look on her. She could feel herself being hoisted up and enveloped in the arms of her father as his mother kissed her forehead soothingly._

_Her eyes still on the boy as the doors shut closed, She saw as him move his lips and grin._

_"I'll see you again..."_

_

* * *

_Mikan awoke with a start, she could feel tears in her eyes as she sat up and slowly look around.

_He's no here..._

She raised her arm to rub her aching head only to be held back with the chains. She tugged on it softly, she looked down as fresh new tears welled up in her eyes.

_Why?..._

She tugged again but much harder, opening the closed wound.

_Why?..._

She breathed in and clenched her hand on her chest, her face covered with her hair. Her tears kept on falling as the memories of her father and mother flashed trough her mind.

"Brother..." She gasped, her eyes wide as she stood up and struggled to spread her wings, only to feel a constricting pain around them. She looked behind her to see the chains glowing red.

Just then the doors boomed opened. There stood the new Demon king, his eyes narrowed as it bore onto her. He walked up to her with such speed, she was startled as she felt cold hands grip on her chained wrists.

She turned her head as his hold shifted to caress her face.

"Where were you trying to go?" His voice was calm yet she knows he's angry.

She sucked in a breath as he forcefully turned her head to face him.

"Answer me!"

She whimpered as he stared at her and calmed down.

He softly caressed her hair as he pulled her to him. They stayed like that until her sobbing stopped he pushed her a little and leaned his forehead on hers and kissed the remaining tears away.

"We'll be going to town." He said and called out the servants to bathe her.

* * *

"How selfish you are you're majesty." A woman with long black hair and black painted nails slurred as she traced her forefinger on Mikan's chin. "Keeping the princess all to yourself, locked up in the castle."

Natsume ignored her and kept his eyes on Mikan.

"How cruel you are, you not only carelessly ignore me-" She twisted her finger in Mikan's hair. "But you want to cut the princess' long hair." She pouted.

Natsume stood up and approached Mikan and kissed her on the head.

"I'll be back." He said and gave a look to the guards as they nodded their heads.

The woman softly tangled her fingers in Mikan's hair. "Such beauty..." She smiled. "You're like a porcelain doll." She whispered in Mikan's ear. "So perfect yet so...fragile."

Mikan remained to be impassive and unmoving as the woman cut her long hair.

Natsume came back with a white box at hand. He smiled, satisfied at Mikan's appearance, her hair was much shorter as it ended mid-back there was a pink tint on her lips complementing her pure white skin, he frowned.

_Now only if she would smile..._

She paid the woman and led Mikan out and brought her back to the limo. He sat beside her and pulled her close, he gestured to the chauffeur.

"Please inform them that I'll be postponing the meeting." He said without casting his eyes away from Mikan. He felt her slump beside him and saw how her eyes closed.

He reached out and held her hand to kiss it. "Sleep."

As they reached back at the castle, he carried her towards their bedroom and placed her on the bed. He brought the sheets to her, he stayed in that position for a while, adoring her, until he stood up and approached the balcony, his eyes narrowed into slits as he glared far away towards the forest.

"No one shall come between me and my Queen." He whispered and turned back into the room.

* * *

Hours later, Mikan's eyes opened and sat up on the bed.

"Good, you're up."

She looked at her side to see Natsume holding a glass of water.

"Here." He offered and brought the rim of the glass to her lips. She refused to comply and turned her head away.

"You'll get sick, come now, It has your medicine." He persisted. But she remained motionless.

He took the glass away and brought the glass to his lips and drank. He tilted her chin.

Mikan's eyes widened as his lips touched hers, she had no choice but gulp down the water thinking that he'll stop but no, once she gulped down her medicine, he deepened the kiss as his arms wrap around her waist. She clenched her eyes shut and moaned as he deepened the kiss more.

He pulled away but his lips still brushed against hers. He caressed her cheek, staring into her eyes lovingly and gave her one last chaste kiss. He stood up and offered his hand to her. She looked up at him to see a smile and reluctantly took it.

He helped her get up and led her to the bathroom, there was a white box in the marble sink.

"It's yours."

She looked at him and slowly approached the box and lifted off the cover. Her mouth opened slightly as she saw the white dress inside, she got the dress out of the box and marveled in it's beauty.

She gasped a bit as Natsume's arm wrap around her waist from behind and placed his chin on her shoulder.

"There will be a ball next week." He stopped and kissed her cheek. "I want you to wear that."

* * *

Not too far from the castle, across the woods A boy glared at the castle, his wings were white, an angel anyone would know. Silver hair framed his face. "Sister... I'm coming."

"Youichi, let's go." A girl with raven hair and purple eyes spoke from behind. "The plan is ready, we'll get my cousin back."

The person named Youichi nodded.

"I'm coming."

* * *

**Sooooo how is it? It's short yeah! I'll try to make it longer next time, so now Mikan is starting to follow Natsume maybe she trusts him...or not... or yes...:)) stay tuned to find out! **

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! **

**Sigh* Natsume fell in love with Mikan when they were still young... but Mikan isn't ...yet, but who could blame her! She was a child and it's normal for them to be scared.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! TELL US YOU COMMENTS! (PLEASE MAKE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! and if you're one of those people who asks "why the hell would people even write a story like this!" then here's the answer we just want to! there's nothing wrong in making a story that reflects your imagination)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

You could hear the cracking noises in the room as glass shattered. The wind blew hard inside as the heavy red velvet curtains got torn. A guard shivered a bit as the Demon King lashed out in the room.

"What do you mean of a disturbance?" He hissed out, eyes glaring directly to him.

The guard breathed in for a moment before answering. "Y-your majesty, there was a racket at the eastern side of the border last night, as the villagers informed us." He stopped for a second, collecting himself as not to stutter under his deadly gaze. "There were bodies found," He gulped before continuing. "It was of our men."

The guard's eyes widened as he heard glass shattering from behind him. From the corner of his eyes he slightly turned his head. He saw the chandelier in pieces. A sudden noise made him turn back.

The king approached the shattered window. He glared into the forest as his eyes turned into a darker shade.

"Don't let anyone step on our grounds." With that being said, the guard immediately left.

Natsume was left in the room, he gripped something in his hand, a small box.

Finally making a decision he pressed his fingers onto the sharp edge of the window, drawing out blood. He muttered something and the land where the castle stood glowed for a second. Satisfied by the spell he turned on his heels and went out the room.

* * *

Mikan sat up hearing glass shattering, her wings fluttered a bit,startled. A moment of silence soon followed after but she could still feel the tense and dreary atmosphere. She sighed and looked at the chain bind to her wrist, she slowly turned her head and turned to see the white box laying on the table.

The dress he bought for her was still there, though, It confused her why would he give her something as that, he said it was for a ball, but still. He's being 'nice' all of a sudden, not that he was intentionally hurting her though.

She gave another sigh and leaned on the huge headboard of the bed and closed her eyes.

How odd. she thought. She could still be somewhat at peace though she's like a prisoner now, that she's the last of their kind, that she's in the hands of the person who killed her parents.

Tears sprung her eyes as the she remembered the memory, she gripped on her light pink dress and breathed in. As of now she doesn't know what to do or rather what she could do. Would she just stay here and sit like a doll, as the lady before described her as. She was raised in a place where war solved nothing and that it never existed. But she never really knew anything at all, she's a Princess, no one would dare tell her of the gruesome battle that the angels had with the demons. But it doesn't matter now does it?

They're all dead.

Recollecting herself she stood up and went into the balcony, breathing in the fresh air. It wasn't the same as she was used to in her home but she can't change that now can she? Letting out another sigh, she looked down and saw the garden, turns out this place isn't so dark like that after all. That being said made her slightly smile. Though unconsciously to say the least...

Her eyes widened as she saw the miles of land glow, her breath got caught in her throat, she clutched her chest as she felt something pang inside of her. She tried to breathe properly but her head started spinning as nausea came over her, she dropped to the ground feeling the cold on her ankles.

She tried to gasp air in but found it difficult, It felt like someone was strangling her. Her head leaned on the rail for support, her vision cloudy as tear welled up in her eyes.

'what's happening?'

She felt herself being lifted and her head cradled, she felt something soft beneath her and covers drawn to her and she was enveloped in warmth, She slowly blinked her eyes, her drowsy vision could see a man leaning on to her as she hardly felt him kiss her forehead.

* * *

Natsume entered the room, his eyes narrowed as he saw her on the floor barely even breathing. He immediately reacted and carried her to the bed.

"Something's wrong." He said to himself.

He leaned and kissed her forehead lulling her to sleep. He caressed her hair and tucked in a stand covering her face. He heaved a sigh. "If you only knew..." He trailed off.

After making sure she was comfortable , he stood up and went to the balcony. He looked down and signaled to the guards, they nodded their heads, bowed and left to prepare.

"If that's what you want, then you'll have it." He spoke threateningly, averting his eyes towards the deeper part of the forest.

The wind blew much harshly, his eyes grew to a much darker shade of blood as he muttered something under his breath.

Instinctively, he turned his head sharply to the darker part of the room, sensing a familiar presence.

The intruder stepped forward, his features more seen.

"Reo..." Natsume acknowledged rather distastefully.

The person smirked as his dark purple eyes held an amused gleam in them.

"How welcoming... cousin." His voice smooth and his smirk grew seeing the expression he received, slowly he rounded the table and leaned on the end.

Natsume's eyes pierced through him, watching his every move.

Noticing this, Reo curved a brow, form the corner of his eye he saw a rather bemusing sight.

Smirking once more he said. "What's the fret _cousin_?" He spoke quite mockingly.

"Don't worry... I won't go after your little _princess_."

Natsume glared at him and made a quick glance at Mikan.

"I'm surprised you even have the guts to show up after everything."

Reo stared at him for a second before laughing.

Natsume quickly scowled. "Shut your mouth."

Almost immediately Reo stopped and chuckled darkly to himself.

"Right..." He said and pushed himself from the table and approached the balcony. "I might wake the Princess."

Natsume scoffed at him and walked towards the bed. "Why are you here." He said accusingly.

Reo rolled his eyes and watched as Natsume attend to Mikan. "I thought you knew me better than that, _cousin_."

"Well, you're clearly mistaken."

Reo frowned but was quickly replaced with a smirk as he left his gaze at Mikan. "You know how much I hate _father_..." He spat venomously. "But..." His smirk broaden. "He's dead..."

Natsume remained silently, almost forgetting the fact that Reo was still there.

"And-" He added. "You're... the new king."

Natsume turned to look at him sharply.

Reo brought his arms up defensively. "Not that I have a problem with it." He smirked again.

"If that's all you've got to say, then leave." He said sternly.

Reo stood there for a second before turning around, a smirk still evident on his face.

"Looks like you've got competition with your princess." He smirked and left, his wings flapping breathing air into the room.

Natsume glared at his retreating form and turned back to Mikan.

"I'll do what it takes... to keep us together..."


End file.
